


Every Other Freckle

by Killjoy013



Series: Alt-J: Song Fics [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Out, Precious Peter Parker, Snarky Shuri, Teenagers, but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Peter just wants to hang out with his girlfriend, the stunning and beautiful Shuri No-middle-name-needed Udaku, without speared or clawed to death. Is that too much to ask? Knowing him, probably. Hopefully, he can get away with the love of his very unique life for just a bit of alone time. Hopefully. Pure Fluff."All handclaps, you will clap(Let me be the wallpaper that papers up your room!)I want to be every button you pressAnd all the baths that surround you"





	Every Other Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> I made this instead of sleeping but I don't regret it. ugh, maybe a little. The title is an Alt-J song

**I'm gonna kiss you**  
**Like the sun ~~browns~~ drowns you**

 

 Peter shyly smiled at Okoye as he entered the duplex slightly damp from the drizzle outside. "Hi, General. Can I see Shuri?" He mumbled playing with the strings of his faded Wonder Woman hoodie. Peter never realized how short he was until he was compared to Okoye who easily towered over the teen. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Of course, why _wouldn't_ I let you?" She scoffed but there was something in her voice like she was daring him to answer the question the wrong way. Peter gulped. He just wanted to see his girlfriend and was that so much to ask?

"No-no reason. I-i mean she might be busy with her cool tech stuff or bothering her brother. Yea-yup...where is she?" Peter fumbled before nodding like an idiot and shutting his stupid mouth.

"She is upstairs with T'Challa. Go." Okoye said, a ghost of a smile on her face. She passed him and ruffled his hair. Peter laughed nervously making his way up the stairs. That went...well.

He lightly knocked on the door with blue claw marks and it opened. Shuri was pointing out stats and flaws of T'Challa old suit. He watched for a moment watching Shuri in her element, the way her eyes lit and the huge and adorable smile his girlfriend had as she verbally ripped old technology to shreds. Yeah, Peter was in _deep_ and there was no way out.

"Peter, hi! I was just wrapping up so we can go in a minute." She grinned finally looking up and taking the air from Peter's lungs. He's pretty sure he sighed lovely or something ridiculous like that because of T'Challa's smug smirk he was sporting. Shuri shooed her brother out, promising him that she would test his suit again tomorrow.

After the door shut Shuri turned to Peter and said, "Did Okoye scare you again?"

He pouted but nodded, "I feel like she's staring into my fucking _soul_ , babe. But she was nice to me this time, probably 'cause I was intimidated- _not scared_ \- of her. Let's go."

Shuri smiled and closed the door pressing her back again the wooden exit. Peter stepped into her space and smirked, "Now, why did you do that?"

Shuri grabbed him by the strings of his hoodie to pull him closer. Her face was mere inches away and Peter could see she had eaten some blue candy because of the bright blue tongue when she stuck it out at him. "You're a smart boy. Figure it out." She whispered, leaning forward. That was _hot_ but-

"N-not here." He murmured, gently stopping her and closing his eyes trying to summon the willpower to actually stop her. Shuri giggled, making it ten times harder to part with his girlfriend.

"Then where?"

"Wherever there isn't warriors posted on every corner with spears. I don't want to be _impaled_ 'cause I tried to cop a feel."

"I would have let you."

Peter sighed puffing out his cheeks. "Not _helping!_ Now, can we go?" He grumbled making Shuri shove him so she could open the door. He followed trying to get his head out of the gutter. It worked as they went past Okoye, who still scared him by being nice to him, so Shuri could talk to Nakia who side-eyed Peter.

"Brother's ego is ruined, so maybe help him pick up his dignity?" She smirked taking the keys from Nakia's pocket and going to the garage. Nakia glanced at them but left. Shuri finally brought the car around so Peter could stop worrying about being glared at. He practically jumped in the passenger side as Shuri revved up the car.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They sped off. Peter couldn't tell you where they were doing or how they got there. The only thing on his mind was Shuri who had a smile that outshines Coney Island. Shuri who had a love-hate relationship with horror movies. Shuri who fiercely loved her brother but was the first to put him on blast for the slightest fuck up. Shuri who was a whole fucking princess but treated everyone like they were equals. Shuri who hated black coffee with a passion. Peter could go on and wax poems about the lighter shade of brown her eyes were when the sunlight hit them just right.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? Like I like you or something?"

"Yeah, stop it. It's annoying."

"Takes one to know one, Princess."

Shuri scoffed and hit the brakes a little harsher than normal, sending Peter forward. He, fortunately, shot his hand out to stop his body from hitting the dash. Lucky bastard. Peter chuckled at Shuri's face as he caught himself.

"So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can make out without anyone breathing down our necks."

"This is why they call you a genius, everything else is irrelevant."

Peter laughed at Shuri who nodded at his comment. The car stopped at the edge of some park and Peter moved his seat so he could lean back and look up at the sunroof. Shuri jumped in his lap and he steadied her, grabbing her hips. The pitter-patter of rain and alternative music killed the silence. She shifted above Peter to get comfortable on his lap. Shuri leaned down as Peter sat up and they almost met in the middle had it not been a loud crack of thunder. They flinched at the sound with Peter protectively holding his girlfriend to his chest.

" _Shit._ Is Thor trying to block me too?" He grumbled making her laugh and pull at the strings of his hoodie. He huffed rolling his eyes. Peter was already on twelve but the closeness of their body made him shiver and clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking. Shuri must have read his mind because she smirked and leaned into his face with only inches separating them. It wasn't fair, how confident and pretty she looked in this pale blue lighting.  
  
"Poor thing, he should give you a break. I mean, you braved your way through my place just you could see me."

"You're patronizing me, Princess."

"You love it."

Peter surged up and connected their lips, smiling at the little and surprised gasp Shuri made. She grabbed his face as they collided, sending warmth all the way to his toes. The kiss itself felt like nothing and everything. It was like a conversation or a declaration. Shuri faintly smelled of cocoa butter and vanilla. He sat up using his left arm. Shuri wrapped her legs around him and the sweet got aggressive. She slowly dug her nails into the nape of his neck sending chills up his spine. He tightened his grip on her and she growled in his mouth. " _Fuck_." He whimpered as the sound resonated through his very being.

Peter pulled them apart, ignoring Shuri's whine of protest, and slowly, deliberately kissed the span of her neck. She groaned low in her throat letting her head fall back to give him more access. His hands found skin under her shirt and he stroked her sides with his thumbs. Shuri's right hand was tangled in his short hair and she pulled it cursing as his teeth came into play.

Peter licked a stripe of neck downwards and hummed against her pulse. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed but they were too into each other to care. Shuri wormed her hands under his shirt and clawed down his back sending him into a frenzy but he bit his lip. Not here. Not now. Peter reluctantly pulled apart from her.

"We should stop." He panted. Peter tried to detach himself from Shuri who shook her head and laid her head on his shoulder. She shifted again, this time straddling him and feigning innocence as Peter flushed.

"Why?"

"I don't want our first time to be in a car, especially in your _brother's girlfriend's car_. Are you sure this car isn't wire-taped or something?"

"That's why I took Nakia's car. She'll burn her car if she thinks she been spied on. Am I going home?"

"No. Let's just wait and watch the rain. I like the way this light makes your skin glow."

Shuri was confused but she smiles so brightly that Peter has to explain this beautiful phenomenon.

"In the moonlight or when the clouds block out the sun, you-your skin looks like it's this pale or deep blue depending on the lighting and-and you take my breath away." He described, taking her hand and putting it right next to his for comparison. She idly traced his hand with her fingers. He sighed and looked up at the sunroof. It looked like they were in a washing machine with the grey skies and winds blowing the rain every which way. He sat back into the seat and together they watched the storm.

It was perfect. Shuri occasionally whispering the lyrics to the Alt-j and Glass Animals oozing out of the speakers. The way she smiled so easily into his chest as she felt him watching her. The way he could feel her heartbeat marching along like a steady drum. The way they just _fit_ together so well.  Shuri picked her head up and traced his smiling lips. He intertwined their free hands.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too."

_Perfect._

 

**Devour me**

**If you really think that you can stomach me**

**I want every other freckle**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment on what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


End file.
